Life's changes sequel to three become one
by xyz1128csi
Summary: The after math of the new Tayler family.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequll of three become one.

~C~S~I~

~Stella's POV~

Life has changed so much in the past year, I adopted two kids, married my best friend, had triplets, moved into an actually house, oh yeah and me and basically everyone I love almost died.

Also after I had the babies I quit work, but I still talk to the team every day, and I still help with most the cases at home, but with four babies I can't really concentrate on work.

The triplets were now almost a year old, while Mikayla was almost two and Jennifer just turned fourteen, and for her birthday of course uncle Don had to get her a puppy, but I couldn't say I didn't like him, he's a golden retriever and Jen named him Toby.

Today was a day full with lots of crying babies, and a barking puppy. Fourth of July, we were getting ready to go see the fireworks. I dressed the babies in patriotic outfits, Mikayla and autumn in cute skirts and a matching red white and blue t-shirt with a red bow in their hair. The boys had jeans and a t-shirt with the American flag on it with a blue hat.

We were all dressed and ready to go. I put each babies in the car seat then Jen climbed in and Mac and I sat in front and we were off.

~Mac's POV~

We found a good spot and waited Jen played with Mikayla and Autumn, I was holding Bentley and Stella was holding Grayson.

I can't say I wasn't excited to see the fireworks although I knew it wasn't going to go well with the babies.

After about fifteen minutes of playing with the kids, the fireworks started.

To my surprise Autumn was the only on scared, I took her and gave Bentley to Jen.

"It's ok little girl, look" I said and pointed.

She looked up at the fireworks and it seemed the fear in her eye's disappeared, she smiled and pointed.

"Goooogagdaaa!" she screamed.

"Yeah aren't they pretty little girl?" Stella asked.

"I can't believe their not scared" Mac said.

"I know it's like a miracle"

The fireworks made me realize that everything is real, this life with Stella and our kids. It was amazing it all connected, for some reason nothing really appeared real, but sitting here with my family I realize that no one could ever take this away.

"I love you" I said as I leaned in to kiss Stella.

"I love you too"

"Gogdaoyaa" Grayson screamed

"Pr-etty" Mikayla said.

"Oh my goodness!"

"You learned to say a new word!" Jennifer said as she kissed her head.

"Look!" Jen said and pointed to the sky.

There was a fire work shaped as a star, then one as a smile face, then a heart.

"Wow that was cool!" Jen said.

Then the grand finale was coming up and I have never seen anything like it, it was so crazy and beautiful.

"This is amazing!" Stella said while Bentley pointed and clapped.

"That was great!" Jen said excitedly once it was over

"Sure was" I said.

~Jen's POV~

This was one if the best days of my life, hanging out with my family, I knew nothing could get better than this.

I am so happy I found Stella and Mac; nothing would ever be the same.

This was just the start of our life together as a family.

~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

Well here was the sequil it was short I know but yeah…. So if you didn't like it sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

~Mac's POV~

Today was going to be a hectic day Stella and I decided we were going to take the kids to the zoo with Danny, Lindsay and Lucy, well it was mostly Stella's idea but…

I just woke up and Stella was already out of bed, guess she wanted to get an early start. I went down stairs and I saw her making pancakes, I snuck up behind her and out my arms around her small waist.

"Mac!" she lightly screamed but then she turned around.

Her lips met mine, my arms were around her waist and her arms were around my neck, and we were caught up in a moment of passion when…

"Ewww! That is so gross I hate when you guess do that!" Jen said.

"well then don't watch" Stella said playfully.

"I wish I would never have to see you do that"

"You just show up at the wrong times" I said.

"Are the babies awake?" Stella asked.

"I don't thi…"

Jen was cut off by the piercing sound of a babies cry.

"I'll go" I said as Jen followed, Stella continued to make pancakes.

By the time we got upstairs all four babies were crying. I went to the boy's room and Jen went to the girls.

"What's wrong Bentley?" I asked as I grabbed him out of his crib, then I walked over to grab Grayson "How are my most favoriteist boys in the world?"

I set Bentley down on the floor and sat down next to him, then I changed Grayson's diaper and dressed him in the cloths Stella laid out for him, next I did the same for Bentley.

I walked down stairs and put the boys in the playpen by Stella.

"I'm going to go help Jen with the girls"

"Ok" Stella said as she finished making breakfast.

I got back up and Mikayla was already dressed Autumn was the challenge, she hated being dressed. Jen handed her to me and I tried my hardest to get her dress over her head, but she just wouldn't stop squirming.

"Well let's go down stairs, Maybe Stella can get this on her" I said after I changed her diaper.

"All right" Jen said as she took Mikayla.

"Stella honey, I hate to ask but…"

"Its fine give me a second" she said as she finished pouring the last cup of orange juice.

She took Autumn from my arms and slipped the dress over her head.

"She just wanted her mommy I guess" Jen said.

Stella chuckled.

~Danny's POV~

Lindsay and I got to Stella and Mac's place at eleven thirty, I grabbed Lucy and we walked up to the door, Lindsay knocked.

Moments later Jen answered the door.

"Danny, Lindsay, Lucy!" she shouted excitedly.

"Wow look who's hyper today" I said while laughing.

Jen laughed.

"Well come in" she said and walked down the hall.

"Ewww! Do you do that every flippen time I leave the room?" I heard Jen say.

"Like I said earlier you walk in at the wrong moments"

"why doesn't it bug me when I see other people kissing?"

"because you live with us" Stella said laughing.

We walked into the living room, the babies were in their playpen, Jen was watching TV, and Stella and Mac sat next to each other, Stella's head was on Macs shoulder. It was really nice to see them happy.

"Hey guys" Stella said as we entered the room.

"Hey"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said.

Everyone had a baby in their arms, as we walked out to Stella's SUV.

I set Bentley in his car seat then followed Lindsay to our truck.

We followed Mac on the road and soon enough we were there.

"isn't this the zoo we first met at?" Lindsay asked.

"yeah"

"You were such a jerk to me back then"

"Yup, how do you think we ended up together, I mean Don and Jess used to fight all the time then they got together, and don't even get me started on Mac and Stella, besides I was just flirting with you" I said with a grin on my face.

"you probably already know this but I am so glad we meet" Lindsay said to me with a smile on her face.

"I love you" I told her.

"Love you too"

~Jen's POV~

We had two doubled strollers and the girls were in one and the boys in the other, plus Lindsay also had a stroller for Lucy.

I was holding Mikayla; I really wanted to see how she would react to all the animals.

"Bigggggggaaa!" she said and pointed to a statue of a giraffe.

"Yeah that's very big!" I said.

"Jen make sure you stay by us" Stella said.

"I know, I know"

Ever since Stella had the babies she has been so protective of me I have no clue why, she has always told me to keep up and don't go out of her sight when were in public places, Mac say's I'm just really important to her but I don't know if that's why.

We walked into the section with bears.

"Biggggggaaaa" Mikayla screamed, that seemed to be her knew word.

"RAWRRR" one of the bears growled.

Mikayla shirked and started crying so did Grayson and Autumn.

"ok maybe this isn't the best exhibit to be at" Mac said.

"Mickey its ok, it's just like Toby, but bigger he won't hurt you" I said .

She looked me straight in the eye, like she could understand exactly what I was saying.

"I love you Mikayla"

"I looovaaaea youaaa" she said.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

I hugged her tightly, I loved her more than anything, and nobody could stop it, no matter how many bad things happened, no matter how many people we loved died, I would always have Mikayla.

~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

I think this is going to be the last chapter of the sequel, it was supposed to be a one shot but I thought of this so… yeah thank you all who bared with me throughout the whole story, and those who reviewed often thanks.

~Jen~


End file.
